The Third Generation Meets Its Elders
by Time Travel Maniac
Summary: To say Anakin is bewildered when a girl who calls herself Rey materializes out of nowhere, starts calling him a 'Stormtrooper' and starts talking about a 'First Order' would be a massive understatement. Time-Travel. One-shot, for now.


Anakin Skywalker stumbled. That surge in the Force... It was huge. It slammed into him like a wall of bricks. He leaned against the wall for support.

"General Skywalker?" asked a clone trooper - he couldn't remember his name. There were too many on Kamino to keep track of. "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes, trooper. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

The trooper nodded and walked away. Anakin's comlink buzzed. He answered it.

"Skywalker here."

"Anakin, it's Obi Wan. Did you feel that disturbance?"

"Yes, I did, Master."

"There's a new presence in the force. It's blinding."

"Really?" Anakin reached out and sure enough, there was a new beacon of light. He was startled at the power it held. It seemed to surpass his own.

"Anakin? Are you still there?"

He shook his head. No, that wasn't possible. No one had more power than he did.

"Yeah, I'm here, master."

"Good. Keep an eye out for the person. Master Yoda said that he was on Kamino. When you find him, bring him to Coruscant. The Jedi Council wants to speak with him as soon as possible."

"The Council wants to speak with him? Why?"

"They didn't say, only that it was imperative that he be found as soon as possible."

"Weird."

"Indeed. I have to go. Keep an eye out."

"Yes, Master. Skywalker out."

Anakin put away his comlink, wondering. Who was the new presence? Where was he? Why did the council want to speak to him?

"General Skywalker!" A new trooper ran up, panting. "Someone just - well - _appeared_ in the corridor! I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true! Just materialized out of thin air!"

Well, _that_ was easy.

"Take me to him," Anakin ordered.

"Her," the trooper corrected.

"What?"

"It's a woman sir."

 **0000000**

"Padme?!"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Sorry, it's nothing. I thought she was someone else."

Anakin crouched next to the unconscious dark haired girl after the few clones that were around backed away. She looked to be about 19 or 20 and she wore loose sandy colored clothes and a staff laid on the ground beside her. She did look eerily like the senator of Naboo, but she definitely wasn't Anakin's wife. "And she just appeared like this?" he inquired.

"Yes, General."

Huh. She must have been that surge in the Force from earlier.

"I'm going to bring her to Coruscant. The Jedi Council will want to speak with her."

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright and she looked around wildly. "Stormtroopers!" She gasped as she grabbed her staff. Faster than lightning she swept it under the feet of the clones, tripping them, then whacked them all on the head, rendering them unconscious.

"Well, _that_ was easier than usual," she muttered, as if to herself. "The ones on Starkiller Base were more skilled and they put up more of a fight." Stunned at her incredible speed, Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"Stand down!" he ordered.

She glanced back. "How did Ren know I was here!" she demanded.

"What?"

She pulled a lightsaber somewhere from inside the folds of her clothes and ignited its cyan blade.

"How did Kylo Ren know I was here?" she said again. "Tell me!"

"Who is Kylo Ren?" Anakin asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Right, like you don't know the name of the second in command of the First Order," she said sarcastically.

"What the heck is the First Order? Never mind, it doesn't matter right now, I mean you no harm!"

She looked warily at him, her lightsaber still humming. "I don't want to fight you." Anakin deactivated his and set it on the floor.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Anakin was a bit surprised. It wasn't often that someone didn't know his name.

"Who are _you_?" he retorted.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Should I?"

"Ren's only put a bounty on my head larger than the planet Coruscant! Plus my face is all over the 'wanted' list of the First Order! How do you not know who I am?"

Anakin only stared at her, more bewildered than ever. She seemed to be debating something with herself. Looking at him warily, she stretched out a hand and Force-summoned his lightsaber from where it lay. Watching her expression closely, Anakin watched as her expression went from suspicious to shocked to stunned in a matter of seconds. She tore her once again suspicious gaze away from it and glared at him in a way that strongly reminded him of Padme.

"Where did you get this, Stormtrooper?" she asked in a low voice.

"I'm not a Stormtrooper! What the heck is a Stormtrooper? And what in the name of Mandalore is the First Order?"

"You can stop the act now. You're leading a _bunch_ of stormtroopers, that's how I know you're with Kylo Ren. Now where did you get this?"

 _Note to self - ask the Jedi Council what in Force she's talking about._ Deciding to ignore the first part for now, Anakin answered, "I made it."

"You - _made_ it."

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I'm a Jedi. We all have our own."

"Jedi?" her expression was one of disbelief. "That doesn't explain how you have this particular lightsaber."

Anakin's brow furrowed. "I told you, I made it myself."

Watching his face closely, she deactivated her lightsaber and held it and his own right next to each other. Anakin inhaled sharply. They were identical; exactly the same.

"This was Luke Skywalker's first lightsaber, owned by his father before him. Thought to have been lost on Bespin, it was found and preserved by Maz Kanata for 30 years until its next owner claimed it. Now tell me. How. Did. You. Get. This."

Anakin was speechless. He literally could not form one single word. All he could get out was, "Luke _who_ , now?" He mentally chastised himself for saying something so stupid.

She dropped her arms and laughed in disbelief. "You don't know who Luke Skywalker is?"

"I don't know who _you_ are, let alone some celebrity you've heard of!"

"What, have you been living under a rock? Everyone knows who he is," she scoffed. "And he's way more famous than I am. He's been around far longer than I have." She tucked both lightsabers back into her the folds of her clothes. "I'm Rey."

"Anakin Skywalker."

She laughed. "Really? As in _the_ Anakin Skywalker, father of Jedi Grandmaster Luke Skywalker and General Leia Organa and grandfather of Kylo Ren? The one that turned to the dark side, became Darth Vader, wiped out the Jedi, destroyed Alderaan, and committed unspeakable crimes against the galaxy? The one that wore the helmet and the suit and made the freaky labored breathing sound? If you really are _the_ Anakin Skywalker, I should let you know that your grandson reeaaallly looks up to you." She snorted derisively. "Don't try that one with me, First Order scum."

"...What now?"

 **A/N This is just something I thought of earlier, jotted down, and decided to share it with you. For now this is going to remain a one-shot. If I decide to continue it, I'm going to wait until the next movie is out so that I know more of Rey's story and when it's confirmed that she's either Luke or Leia's daughter. (Because seriously - she has _got_ to be a Skywalker or Solo. There's no other way she could have attained that level of awesomeness. :D) Also, sorry about any inconsistencies. I've only seen the movie once and there are some things I can't remember, such as did she actually fight stormtroopers on Starkiller Base (And it was Starkiller Base, right? I keep thinking of it as Death Planet). Ah well, I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me whether I should continue this in a few years! Thanks! You're awesome!**

 **P.S, Yeah, I know my drawing sucks, but I thought it was a little appropriate since Anakin's lightsaber played a rather important role in this story. :)**

 **P.P.S About my other story, Ancestors, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, Darth Real Life is killing me. I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
